Crazy For You Takuma Ichijo
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: Takuma has been acting strange ... do you know why? .. ... Read and find out


This is for iluhyouanime16 A Ichijo one shot …

Name: Luna

Guy: Takuma Ichijo

Age: 16

Human/Vampire: Vampire; level B (Noble)

Personality: Carefree, always warm towards others, when pissed don't mess with (unless you want to die), considers herself low class vampire

Special abilities: Can read minds

Friends: Humans: NONE! Vampires: Ichijo, Hanabusa (Idol), Ruka

Looks: (under 'random anime')

"Hanabusa-san! Have you seen Ichijo-san?" Luna called through the hall. "I heard that he needed to see me."

Hanabusa (Idol) looked at her with disinterest, "I can't say that I have, Luna-chan." Idol watched his noble friend's face twist into a frown. "Hey, don't do that. Have you tried Kaname-sama's room?"

Luna shook her head 'no' and ran towards Kaname's room. "Thank you, Idol-san!"

"You call me 'Hanabusa-san'!" he hollered after her. "Dip-wit … Luna just try not to get your heart set on Ichijo so soon. You might get it ripped out," Hanabusa shook his head at himself.

Luna ran through the halls asking many of her classmates if they had seen Ichijo Takuma, the vise president and her good friend. Of course they hadn't. 'Damn it Ichijo where are you? You said that you needed to see me today before we went to the school,' Luna complained to herself. She finally gave up and sat in the main hall couch. "This is hopeless!" the black haired beauty said aloud to herself.

"What's hopeless?" someone asked tapping Luna's head with a clip board. "Anyways I've been looking for you Luna-chan." Luna turned her head and nodded.

"I know I've been asking everybody where you were, Ichijo-san!" Luna said pouching her lip out like a three-year-old. "And to my surprise YOU found ME, after I stopped trying!"

Ichijo started to laugh at the sight of a 'noble women' pout like a three-year-old. "Luna-chan don't do something that you would regret," he pushed his finger on her lower lip, causing her to put it back in its normal state. "Anyway, I needed to tell you about …" he trailed off, wondering if he should say it aloud with everyone listening. "Come with me."

Luna nodded and followed him to his carders. "What is it that you needed to say? I don't have all the time like you or Kaname-sama do-" she started ranting but stopped after seeing the next volume of the 'Vampire Lovers' (I totally made that up if there is something named that …. OMG I didn't know!) on his desk. "ICHIJO-SAN! When did this come out?!" Luna asked excitedly, grabbing the book and waving it around.

"I figured that you would ask that," Ichijo started to laugh. "It came out last week, I had it mailed to me." He smiled warmly at his friend. "Hey you know that when it's just us then you don't have to add '-san' right?"

Luna blushed, "Of course I do, Ichijo-san!" She just started at him with hurt eyes. "I always have to be respectful of you," Luna smiled warmly.

"Luna, are you sure that you're a vampire?" Ichijo joked. "You always are warmer than the rest of us!" Ichijo laughed.

"What do you mean by 'warmer', Ichijo-san?" Luna asked tilting her head to the left. "I don't understand you at times, even though we have been friends since I was 6 and you were 8!" she laughed. "You are changing more every year that you are here, Ichijo-san."

'I'm not the one changing, Luna, you are,' Ichijo thought hanging his head. "Luna … When did you start reading manga?"

Luna stiffened by his thought and question, "Oh … I don't know, why you ask? And I'm not the one changing … get that straight you blonde, highlighting vampire!" she teased adding the last part.

"You know that THESE highlights are NATURAL!" Ichijo hissed backed lightheartedly. (Is that even possible? … It is NOW! laughing) "Anyways, more important thing is- Hey I didn't say that out loud! Stop reading my mind!"

Luna stuck out her tongue and shook her head teasingly, "Nope! You can't make me stop!"

Luna wide-eyed stopped acting like a child and put on a serious face, "Ok Ichijo-san. I'll try to stop wanting to know what you're thinking from now on." Luna turned as if she was trying to walk out but was stopped.

"Luna! What are you talking about?"

Luna shook her head and finished walking out the door. "I'll talk to you later Ichijo-san," she coldly said, her eyes piercing through him.

'What the hell? She's never like that,' Ichijo watched his friend walk away without her happy prance. "Luna, what did I do?" he asked himself this as he walked to class.

3 Class Room 3

"Hello Luna. How are you today?" Ruka asked sitting next to her. "Hello? Earth to Luna-" Ruka waved her hand in front of Luna's face.

Luna's stared at Ruka with an emotionless stare, "I heard you the first time, Ruka dear. And how do I look?"

"You look like you're pissed off you might kill somebody right now," Ruka admitted sighing. "Did you see Ichijo-kun?" she asked taking out her notebook.

'That was the whole problem,' Luna thought. "Hai, I did but it wasn't something important," she said with an indifferent voice. "All we did was talk about a book, nothing more."

"Come on! Everyone knows that you two are CRAZY about each other!" Ruka blurted out, causing everybody to look in their direction. "You're one of the BIGGEST rumors that is about the night class!" she stood grabbing more attention to herself and Luna.

Luna stood in fury, screaming, "Ruka! I don't care what people think of me but shut the fuck up! You know that you talk too much! Nobody gives a fuck about rumors that go around the day class or the night class! Nobody cares about a stupid, low noble like myself! Nobody!" Luna started to sob after her ranting. Luna breathes in through her nose and sits down calming down. "Nobody cares who I like or hate. So just leave me alone, Ruka dear."

Ruka was so shocked that she couldn't even sit down. "Luna …"

"Don't even talk to me right now Ruka!" Luna hissed. "I don't want to talk to anybody!"

Ruka was shaking from the rage building from within her. "Luna you are blind! You don't know what you have!" Ruka slapped her friend across the face. "You are utterly blind to everything that happens around you! Both you and the vise-"

Kaname interrupted, "Ruka-chan that's enough!"

Ruka immediately stopped and walked out the class room.

Luna had stopped crying and was staring at the black board. "Thank you, Kaname-sama, but I had it under control-"

"You call that under control?!" Ichijo ridiculed. "She could've beaten you to a pulp!"

Luna never looked at anyone when she finally spoke, "You don't have faith in anything I do. You never have ever since we've met."

Ichijo straightened his back in shock. 'What are you talking about, Luna?'

"I'm planning on leaving the academy, Ichijo-san," Luna said closing her eyes. "I'm sorry Kaname-sama but my father is forcing me to leave the school."

Kaname nodded in understandment and looked at his stunned, vise president. "Ichijo-kun, make sure that I meet with the head master after class today."

Ichijo nodded looking at the ground, "Hai, Kaname-sama."

"I'm going to the headmaster right now," Luna paused, "Would you like me to ask him something for you, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname shook his head no and looked out the window. "No thank you, Luna-chan. Go ahead."

Luna nodded her head firmly once and walked out the door.

.; Headmaster's Office ;.

"I'm sorry headmaster," Luna started, "but I'm not able to continue at your school." Luna was fidgeting with her hands. "I'm really sorry but my father …" she trailed off and started to shed tears.

"It's alright my dear. I had a feeling that your father and many others would disapprove of my thoughts," headmaster Cross nodded. Kaien Cross (headmaster who didn't know his name) stood and walked over to the sobbing vampire. "I understand, Luna-chan."

"But Vise President Takuma Ichijo doesn't!" Luna wailed. "He thinks that I hate him, he thinks that I'm leaving because I never want to see him again!" Luna grasped at his jacket and he just wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders.

"I don't think that he thinks that you hate-" Kaien started.

"But you don't understand headmaster!" Luna blubbered. "I heard his thoughts! They leap out to my ears! They said 'She hates me'; 'She's leaving cause of me'; 'She's leaving because she doesn't want to see my disgraceful face'! And it hurts me more then it's hurting him!" Luna bawled tightening her grip on her headmaster. "I never want to leave his side!"

Headmaster Kaien Cross simply cooed in her ear, "I'm sure that he'll understand. He loves you doesn't he?"

Luna shook her head burying it into his chest. "No, No he doesn't he doesn't even think such things of me," she said loosening her grasp. "He could never love a low classed vampire like me."

"That's not true, Luna!" Ichijo stated with clenched fists. "That is the farthest thing from the truth! I love you! I always have!"

Headmaster shook his head, "I was wondering when you would speak up, Ichijo-kun. She has a strong hold," Kaien smiled warmly at Luna. "I told you he would understand."

Luna jerked away and wouldn't even look either of them in the eyes. "I'm leaving, Ichijo-s…" she started but stopped short from pressure on her lips.

'Don't push me away please,' Ichijo wished, wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her face firmly towards his with his left hand.

Luna started to smirk into the kiss and placed her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. "I'm sorry, but my father wanted me to do that too see if you were datable."

"What?! This was your father's doing? Does that mean that you still have to leave Cross Academy?" Ichijo asked with many facial expressions.

Luna shook her head, "Hai, it was my father who also said that once I found out how you felt … he was going to … umm …"

"'Going to' What?" Ichijo persisted.

"Have a talk with you about … our future …." Luna finished blushing madly. "If you don't want to that's fine, but you'll have to-"

"Talk to me about it!" Luna's father –Akio demanded.

"Oh! Um… Hi daddy," Luna said flustered. "Wait didn't you say that you wouldn't come till NECESSARY?!" she hissed.

Akio shrugged at his daughter, "I didn't say that. I said that I wouldn't come till I wanted to."

Luna rolled her eyes and saw that she and Ichijo were still holding each other. 'Shit this might not-'

"Oh be quiet, Luna dear! It's fine," Akio smiled at Ichijo, sending violent chills down his back. "Ichijo, I was wondering if you are going to treat my daughter better if you guys were to marry," Akio stated, messing with a knick-knack.

"WAIT! WHAT?" Luna shouted.

"I would definitely treat her better," Ichijo answered and continued, "Does that mean that we are married now?"

Luna stunned by both men, "What are you guys talking about?! Both me and Ichijo are still in HIGH SCHOOL!"

Akio and Ichijo looked shocked, "Don't you want to marry me/him?" They said in unison.

Luna's jaw dropped open and shook her head yes. "But we're both still-"

Ichijo got down on one knee and held a ring in front of him. "Luna, will you marry me?"

Luna bewildered gaped at him.

"Luna? Are you not going to answer the poor boy?" Akio urged.

She snapped out of her trance and tackled Ichijo to the floor, "Of course I will marry you Ichijo!"

"Good, you had me worry there, Luna," Ichijo stated pulling her face to his. "Now will you deny that we are 'Crazy' for each other?"

Luna shook her head 'no', "Not a chance, Ichijo! Not a chance!" she smiled warmly at him.


End file.
